


Dragged through the mud

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: I'm no good at titles. Anyways, Lafayette is stuck with Thomas. One night, as he's escaping under the comfort of a drink, he runs into an old friend. Thomas is interested.





	1. Chapter 1

Lafayette sighed as he sat down at the bar, taking down his third shot of the night. It burned his throat, but he didn’t care anymore. It never hurt as much as the memories he was trying to erase. He was getting ready to ask for another shot when someone sat beside him.

“Excuse me… Are you Gilbert Lafayette?..”

He looked up and smiled when he saw who was asking. “Laurens… I see you finally got to transition. What should I call you?”

“John Laurens.” He smiled and sat beside him. “Hard day at work?”

“You could say that..” That bar was the only place he was able to truly escape most days. He was supposed to be home by six, when Thomas got home, and a few shots always made it easier.

“I know how that is. It’s nice to see you again after all of this time.”

Lafayette nodded and reminisced about that time. It was a few years ago, during college. He and John had been friends, they’d even hooked up a few times. Lafayette had actually been the first person John had come out to as trans and gay, one night in Lafayette’s bed. And now…

“There you are.”

Lafayette tensed up, clenching his jaw as far too familiar, possessive arm was slipped around his waist.

“Who are you talking to?”

“I’m John. An old friend of Lafayette’s.” He smiled and held his hand out, which Thomas graciously shook.

“I’m Thomas, Lafayette’s boyfriend. It is nice to meet you.”

Lafayette glanced back and felt his stomach turn as he saw how Thomas was looking at John. He recognized that hungry look, the one that wasn’t going to leave without what he wanted.

“Baby, since you seem so eager to get a drink, why don’t you invite your friend here to join us at home for one?”

Lafayette looked up at Thomas and began to argue, but stopped as he felt Thomas pinching his side, hard. He just attempted to reason with him in French keeping the feigned smile on his face. “Please, Thomas… He’s a good guy, he doesn’t deserve to be hurt..”

Thomas chuckled and kissed Lafayette’s cheek. “What makes you think I’m going to hurt him? He’s a cutie. I just want to play with him. Besides, you seem so eager to get away from me. This’ll give you a break.”

Lafayette opened his mouth to argue, but stopped as Thomas pinched him again, leaning down and kissing his cheek before hissing into his ear.

“You don’t get a say in this.”

Lafayette’s smile wavered just the tiniest bit.

“What are you guys talking about?” John asked, simply watching as the two conversed.

“We were talking about taking you home tonight. Maybe you’d like the pleasure of going on a couple of dates with us?”

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t want to get in between you two, so to speak.” He shrugged a bit.

“You wouldn’t be. Believe me, we’d both love to have you around. Right, Laf?”

“Right..” he said, just convincingly enough.

“You’ve hooked up with Laf before. Give me a chance.”

John smiled and finished off his glass of beer before paying for his and Lafayette’s drinks. “I’d love to.”

At first, John loved being with the two. Thomas was rough in bed, but John loved every second of it and how well it contrasted with Lafayette’s much more gentle sex. He even let them cross a line that he never expected he’d let anyone.

“I’ve been thinking on it and I think I’m okay with you and me having sex without a condom. It’s just.. I really trust you and I think it’ll be nice to get that much closer to you.”

Lafayette smiled at that and put the condom he was going to use back in the drawer. “I agree..” He leaned down and kissed John, then moved things forward, treating John’s body like a treasure.

John told Thomas the same thing about a week later and wasn’t surprised when he used John much more roughly that night, leaving him bruised and bitten and pushing himself as deep as he could go when he finished, wanting to make damn sure that he left his mark on John. Still, he couldn’t help but wince a bit as Thomas pushed two fingers in him after, sensitive from what had just ended, and shoved them into his mouth, making him lick them clean.

“Nobody else can do this to you again, do you understand? Not even Lafayette.”

John nodded a bit.

“Good. That hole is mine. You are mine.”

Over the next few weeks, Lafayette noticed a steady increase of hickies and bite marks decorating John’s neck, as well as a slight limp in his walk. He even noticed John’s hips bruising where Thomas grabbed him roughly when they were all together.

“You said you wouldn’t hurt him..” Lafayette said as he walked into their bedroom, John being in the kitchen, making dinner.

“I’m not hurting him. I’m loving him. Just because you won’t do it as roughly, that doesn’t mean that I have to be so weak about it.”

“But.. He doesn’t deserve this.. He’s so sweet and the only reason I let him is because-”

“Because what? Because you really think I’d hurt you? You really think I’ll hurt him badly enough to do any real damage? He’s fine, Lafayette. And so are you.”

Lafayette frowned a bit. “Just.. Please… Isn’t there anything I could say that could make you ease up a bit on him?..”

Thomas pretended to think about that and got up from their bed, grabbing Lafayette by his collar. “No, but there is one thing you could do. Come on. On your knees and I won’t add another bruise on him, unless he’s begging for it.”

Lafayette bit the inside of his cheek and let Thomas shove him to the ground. As rough as Thomas was, he rarely even asked Lafayette to give him any oral sex, preferring to just shove his face into a mattress and have his way with him. So, Lafayette didn’t exactly get much practice and that was how Thomas loved it, feeling him gag every few seconds as he used his mouth.

And, as promised, the bruises on John’s body slowly started fading. Lafayette was able to see every inch of his skin and there were no hidden bruises, either. His daily limp even began to disappear.

Then, a few weeks later, Thomas decided that he wasn’t going to so much as lay a finger on John without his explicit permission. Why?


	2. Chapter 2

"I’m pregnant!” the southern boy announced to his two lovers as they sat in front of him on the couch. He jumped up and down and showed them the ultrasound picture. His hormones were so imbalanced that it was the only way he could truly be sure about his pregnancy. “So I’m not getting fatter, I’m growing a baby!”

Alright, that one couldn’t be pinned on Thomas. The only remark he made about John’s weight actually was one of worry. He was afraid he’d been spoiling the poor thing with desserts far too much. And now, he was feeling quite the opposite. He stood up and smiled, pulling John into a hug.

He smiled widely and pulled away for a second, looking up at Thomas. “And, about the baby, it’s yours.. I’m not sure if it matters, but it’s yours..” John honestly didn’t know for sure, but he wasn’t sure if Thomas would be happy to find out that he was breaking the “only having vaginal sex with him” rule, especially when he and Lafayette never used condoms.

“This is amazing! We’re going to have a baby..” He was already making up new schedules for their sex, ones that would work around the needs of John and the baby. Lafayette could handle it.

And he made himself handle it. For John and the baby. Nights when John was too tired, days where he was out baby shopping, Lafayette made sure that Thomas wasn’t getting too frustrated with him.

Of course, Thomas was still having sex with John. If anything, it was more than before. But it wasn’t nearly as rough as before. He was careful, especially with John’s belly, and made sure he felt like royalty every night. For the two of them, things seemed perfect.

Hell, for Lafayette, things seemed worth what he was going through.

But every good thing had to come to an end. It was the fourth month or so and John was really starting to show, though Lafayette and Thomas found him to be nothing less than amazing and adorable.

Lafayette came home from work one day and was glad to see that he had gotten home earlier than Thomas, calling out to John. “I’m home!”

He waited a few seconds, but there was no response. That was strange… He went upstairs to their bedroom and got changed into something a bit more comfortable, not finding any sign of his boyfriend anywhere. Maybe he went out to the store.

He shrugged and went back downstairs to the living room, being hit in the face with a sharp, metallic scent. He followed it to its source and gasped when he reached the kitchen, seeing John unconscious on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him.

He called 911 and told them what happened, then looked everywhere for a source of the bleeding, bursting into sobs as he realized that it wasn’t just a pool of blood. It was their baby.

The ambulance came and took them both away, giving John the blood and fluids he needed to regain consciousness. They took him to a room and the doctor came in a bit after, her somber expression saying that she already had an idea of what was happening.

Still, she got the ultrasound and checked, her silence keeping Lafayette and John from getting any sense of false hope, though there was a bit still clinging to John. She turned off the machine and looked at the two. “I’m sorry..”

That was all she had to say before sobs and wails tore themselves out of John’s throat.

Lafayette held him close and rubbed his back, the doctor quickly leaving and letting John scream and cry all that he needed to in the soundproofed room made just for that purpose.

It was half an hour before John slowed down, looking up at Lafayette with a pained expression. “What are we going to tell Thomas?..”

Lafayette knew exactly what he meant. Thomas was just as excited as John, if not more, about the baby coming. He was going to be devastated. And he was going to take it out on them. “You do not worry about it. It’s going to be okay, I promise you.”

“But.. I don’t want you getting hurt anymore..”

“We’re going to be okay. I promise.” He kissed the top of his head. “Let’s go, okay?..”

They checked John out of the hospital and took a cab home, Lafayette cleaning up the blood in the kitchen alone. John didn’t want him to, but Lafayette knew he couldn’t bear to look at it.

When Thomas got home, the two were on the couch, John’s head in Lafayette’s lap as he laid down with him, both in complete silence.

“I’m home! And guess what I brought!” He went over to John and knelt down in front of him, frowning at his expression. “What’s wrong? Aren’t you glad to see me? I bought clothes for our baby.”

John looked down at his hands and muttered, “I lost the baby..”

“You… You what?!”

“Thomas, I’m sorry, I-”

“You’re sorry?! What the hell is sorry going to do? You killed our baby. You’re a fucking disappointment. You were born like this for a reason and you just threw it away.”

“That’s enough! He-”

“Don’t you fucking start. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll shut your damn mouth and stay out of this. This is between me and him, unless you had a hand in killing my child.”

“He did not want this. He loved this child and you have no right to yell at him.”

Thomas glared at him, then turned back to John, grabbing a handful of his hair. “You’re not getting out of this that easily. You promised me a child and you already got my hopes up. You’re not leaving me until you can provide. Every night. Our bedroom. This is your warning, so you’d better be prepared. Be thankful I’m being nice.” He let him go and stormed off, walking into their bedroom and slamming the door shut.

Lafayette wrapped his arms around John and helped him sit up, holding him against his chest. “I can’t let him do this to you anymore.. I can’t stand to see him hurting you like this..”

“It’s my fault..” he sniffled. “I should’ve been better at this. The one thing I was born to do and I can’t even do that. I was born a woman and I suck at that.. How can I expect to be-”

“Don’t finish that sentence. You are a man. You are more of a man than Thomas will ever be. Don’t listen to him.” He gently held John’s face in his hands and turned him to face him. “Lets run away together.”

“W..What?.. That’s a suicide mission..”

“It’s not. I’ve been saving up money for a really long time. I have enough for us to live off of for a few years, at least. We can move, far away from here. Where would you like to live?”

This was insane. John knew it was…. But at least he could dream. He sighed. “I don’t know.. Somewhere more suburban where we can work in the city?.. I miss having an actual lawn and backyard.. Maybe in California..”

Lafayette nodded and smiled. “Then we’ll go there.”

That night, John appealed to Thomas’s human nature with tears and was able to get out with minimal bruises, Lafayette searching for a future home for them the entire time.

The next morning, he and Thomas went to work, but he came back an hour later, finding John already packing his bag.

“Are you sure about this?..”

He smiled and took one of his hands. “Do you trust me?..”

He hesitated before nodding. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Lafayette because he really did.. It was just… “What if he finds us?.. What if we don’t hide well enough?..”

“We are going to hide well enough. He doesn’t know about any of my money and, thanks to him, we don’t have any friends that could get hurt. We’re going to be safe in our new home.” He showed him the picture of the house he had in mind. Two story, with three bedrooms and a huge backyard with a pool.

“Oh, Laf.. Can we afford that?..”

“We can. And I already sent in my resume and got a few offers. We can make a new life there. Just you and me.” He kissed John’s knuckles and melted his anxieties away.

“Then what are we doing here?” he asked with a growing smile.

Within the next couple of hours, the two had everything that they needed, everything that was theirs, and were at the airport. They boarded the plane and were there before they knew it, there at their new home.

They stayed in a hotel for a few nights while everything with the house was settled, but Lafayette was able to buy it for them and they were both able to find jobs. There was just one thing that was still bothering John.

“I feel like I’ve gained half my weight..” The stress of the move had made him bloated beyond his limits and, after a month, it was limiting his movement, so he decided to go see a doctor about it.

They went through the usual questions and both seemed to be stumped. John was eating right, exercising often, especially as a vet tech, and, according to the doctor, the stress of the move was nothing compared to leaving a bad relationship, the one thing that John let slip about it. So, he decided to try an ultrasound.

“There’s your problem right there.”

“But.. That’s impossible..”

“I looked over your records and I understand the confusion, but it’s perfectly possible.”

The doctor began going on and on about the possibilities, but John essentially blocked him out, wondering how he was going to tell Laf about this.

That evening, when Lafayette got home, the table was already set and dinner was waiting, an envelope sitting beside Laf’s.

“What’s this?”

He shrugged, acting a bit coy. “Open it and find out.”

He smiled and did just that, gasping at the sight. “Are you being serious?..”

He nodded and moved to sit in Lafayette’s lap, taking his hand and putting it over his stomach. “Did you know that having triplet siblings makes me more likely to have multiples? Or that ultrasounds can’t detect through blood? (I’m pretty sure that’s not true, but let’s just go with it)” He moved his and Lafayette’s hand over their baby. “I may have lost one, but there’s another waiting for us right here.”

Lafayette smiled widely and hugged him close, kissing his cheek. “You are incredible.. You make me so happy, did you know that?” He kissed his cheek again. “I’m going to keep you safe.. You and our baby.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It Ain't Me (Thomlaurette)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379529) by [dj_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dj_writes/pseuds/dj_writes)




End file.
